fairy tail truth or dare
by SkylaStarLucy
Summary: hope you enjoy a punishment taking fairy tail truth or dare now all i need is you guys to send in the truth and dare's
1. Chapter 1 of fairy tail t and d

FAIRY TAIL TRUTH OR DARE 1

**ME: OK SEND YOUR REVIEWS HERE IS THE NAMES WHO WELL BE HAVING **

**( IM NOT PUTTING THERE LAST NAMES)**

** LIST**

NASTU

LUCY

GRAY

JUVIA

WENDY

ROMEO

LISANNA

BIXLO

MIRAJANE

LAXUSE

FREED

EVERGREEN

ELFMAN

CANA

STING

AND ROUGH

WELL THOSE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO ARE PLAYING AND THE COUPLES ARE KINDA TOGETHER AND NO NALI! I MEAN SOME PEOPLE ARE KILLING ME WITH THAT SO NO NALI SO SEND IN THE REVIEWS SO WE CAN GET STARTED WITH THIS THING !


	2. Chapter 2 LET'S BEGAIN

ME:**HEY GUY'S IT'S ME SKYLASTARLUCY AND HERE IS FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 2 HOPE YO GUY'S ENJOY AND HERE IS ARE PLAY YAY **

Everyone falls from ceiling

Natsu: CAN YOU PEOPLE GET OFF OF ME BE FOR I BURN YOU TO CRISPS!

Everyone get's off of him except Gray

Natsu: GET OFF OF ME ICE PRINCESS !

Gray: NO WAY ASH BRAIN MAKE ME

Natsu: *smirks evily* ill be glad to *his whole body get's on fire and burns Gray's bottom*

Gray: *jumps off Natsu really mad* oh so you wanna play like that huh * his head on Natsu*

Natsu bring it o-

**ME: SSSHHHHUUUUTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPP!*SCREAMS***

Everyone:*shut's up*

Lucy: *scared* u-u-ummm so w-w-what did y-you call us f-for?

**ME: OH I JUST CALLED SO WE CAN PLAY TRUTH OR DARE **

Lucy: umm is this going to be safe?

**ME:** **yea let's just say that you better do the dare or truth or you will face punishment oh yea I have a guest in the game **

Everyone: *groan thinking why we can't already put up with this girl*

**ME:*EVIL AURA AND FIRE COMES AROUND ME*( MY POWER IS FIRE BTW) YOU BETTER BE NICE OR YOU WILL FEEL A WHOLE WORLD FULL OF PAIN * SAY SCARY***

everyone:a-a-aye!

**ME:OK LET'S GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO JEN**

**JEN: HEY SKYLA IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE AND HI FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS **

Everyone:hi thinks wow she really nice better than Skyla

**ME:SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU PEOPLE WILL FIND YOURSELF IN A GRAVE**

Everyone:w-w-were sorry

**ME:LET'S GET THIS STARTED JEN PULL A NAME BTW THE CARD WILL HAVE A NAME AND TRUTH OR DARE ON IT YOU DON'T ASK WE GIVE YOU**

Jen: pulls out name*ok...NATSU

Natsu: OH FOR THE LOVE OF F-

Me: NATSU WATCH YOUR MOUTH

Natsu : ok ok ok what is the dare

Jen: it say when ever your phone rings instead of saying hello say your gonna die and hang up

Me: like this hmm... lucy!

Lucy: u-u-uh y-y-yes

Natsu thinks she's cute when she shy

Jen: aww Natsu that's so sweet!

he blush

Me: Lucy call Natsu phone

Lucy : umm why?

Me: cause he only gave you his phone number

he blush red

Lucy:blush to umm ok *calls his phone

Natsu: *picks it up* your gonna die * hangs up

Lucy: sulking in a corner sad aura around her* Natsu wants me to die *sad*

Me: Natsu how could you * me and Jen hugging Lucy*

Natsu: this is some bull crap

Lucy: felling better* im ok now but Natsu your on punishment i tell you whem we get to the house

Jen: ok then your turn to pull Skyla

Me: ok pulles* Mira ! Gray leave he leaves ok Mira turn into Gray and tell Juvia that you love her

mira: yes i always wanted those to to be together walks up to Juvia and say* Juvia i love you

Juvia : ahh GRAY-SAMA*FAINTS*

Me: ok Jen your turn

Jen: ok pulls* ... Gajeel

Gajeel : oh i was hoping i would not have to deal with the 2 devils

Me: shut the h up and do the dare

Jen: i was going to go easy on you but now changing plains ok so you have to wear a pretty pink dress put on by Erza and go out side and sing im a barbie girl song

Everyone Laughing like crazy

Gajeel: punishment!

Jen: Skyla!

Me:*smirks* ok Gajeel you have to tell Natsu that he's the most strongest handsomest and greatest fire mage of all time and you admire his awesomeness

Natsu: hmm i like this dare *smirking*

Me:oh you have to say it on your knees

Gajeel: you have to be F-

Me: * smak him* watch your mouth

Gajeel: * gets on his knees in front of Natsu* Natsu Dragneel I think that your the most strongest h h handsomest a and g g greatest fire mage o of all t t time and I Gajeel Redox a a admire you awe awes awes awesomeness ugh saying that was like getting stab through the chest

Natsu well i enjoyed it

Me and Everyone laughing so hard tears coming from are eye's

Me: haha ok for Romeo and Cana romeo has to paint his toe nails and Cana has to not drink for 3 chapters

both: we would go for punishment

Me: ok Romeo go into that room over there * points he walk in after that all you heard was screaming and let me out* ok Cana Jen got your punishment

Jen: ok you have to drink pure water for 3 chapters

Cana: no w-

Jen: oh you really want to say that because if you don't you may never touch a barrel ever again

Cana: water him that sounds good

Jen: next is for Sting and dragon slayers Wendy and Lucy is going with to ok Sting you have to kiss Mira and make Laxus jealous

Sting: no way

Me: and the dragon slayers have to go on a twelve hour train ride Wendy Lucy go with

Both girls: why?

Me: so you can make sure they do the dare if they don't they going to find them selves in a grave in H you boys feel me

they nod in fear

Me: and for Sting when you get back your punishment is you have to be Laxus servant for 4 chapters

Sting: well i find it better than getting him mad

Jen: you punk!

Sting: *yells * what you call me!

Jen starts to cry

Jen: your so mean! * cry more*

all the girls got mad and started beating him up

Jen: oh girls thank you so much

girls: no problem! *smiles*

Me:and now dragon slayers boys and Wendy and Lucy see you guys tomorrow and make sure you take a lot of pictures you two ok and Wendy you can heal them after 3 hours had past ok

2 girls: ok!

the 6 people left on the train

**HEY GUY'S I FINALLY MADE IT YEA I WILL MAKE ABOUT 1 A DAY OR 3 A WEEK I DON'T KNOW YET BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT I LIKE TO THANK MY GUEST JEN FOR ALL THE HELP SHE GAVE ME LET'S SAY IM TURNING 13 ON THE 17 OF JULY IT'S TOMORROW YEA WELL STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT ONE**


	3. Chapter 3 FINALLY

HEY** GUYS! ok so this is my birthday blah blah blah im trying to get comfortable BUT I CAN'T! my back is killing me gosh oh dear Mavis can you help a girl out?! and blah blah blah LET'S GET WITH THE TRUTH AND DARE! XD btw as you known i for got two people in the storys they are**

**GAJEEL AND LEVY AKA GALE ON WITH T OR D**

**FAIRY TAIL TRUTH OR DARE 3**

Me: aww everyone sleeping so peaceful ( i forgot to mention they are sleeping in the guild :D)

Jen: yea!* dreamly eye's then they went away*Skyla

Me: *nodes and give her the hoes*

Jen: ahem *say sweetly* oh fairy tail it's time to wake up

Everyone: no 10 more min

Jen: b-

Everyone: be quiet and let us sleep!

they fell asleep Jen got tick marks

Jen: Skyla NOW!

Me:on it * truns the water on

Jen: now im going to say this again wake u- ok im tired of being mr nice guy * she sprays then with the freezing water really freezing it even made gray get up*

Every BOY : WHAT THE H*** WAS THAT FOR JEN YOU SON

Jen:*starts to cry and run behind me*T_T Skyla! *sniff*the girls are only nice why *sniff* can't the boy's be

Me: ok girls you do't have to do punishment as for the boy's *dark evil aura comes around me* you boy's are doomed *smirks evily*hey girls do yo wanna help me?

Boys:*gulps*

girls: sure

next thing you know was the boys lying on the floor

Jen: awww you guys really do love me that was so nice:D

girls*sweatdrop* umm how was it nice?

Me and Jen: cause the boys are in pain 8D

girls: Can we play oh btw happy birthday Skyla!:D

Me: aww girls thank that so nice no punishment for 2 chapters FOR ONLY GIRLS!

girls: YEA!

Boys: WHAT!**  
**

Me: Jen you pull a name then dragon slayers and celestial spirit mage get on the train i wIll tell someone to get you guys after this dare for

Jen: Elfman!whisper ok go up to Mira and slap her behide and say how you like that b****

Elfman: NO! I MAY BE A MAN BUT IM NOT DOING THAT

Jen: DO IT OR DIE*evil aura*

Elfman: as a man i wil-

Jen: just do the d*** dare!

he walks up to mira

Mira: oh hi dear brother what do you n-

**SLAP!**

Elfman: how do you like that B****

Everyone: Elfman your about to die

Elfman:*gulps*

Mira changes into her satans soul and chases Elfman when she came back he was almost dead

Me and Jen:*laughing*

Me: hahaha best dare ever OK anyways dragon slayer and celestial mage make sure pictures !

they left on the train

Natsu: oh dear Mavis help me i won't last i might die

Sting: Natsu would you shut up already

when there in the train after Lucy and wendy got done with there picture and 3hours later they was all held well you know who wasn't

Wendy: im sorry Natsu but my magic can't work on you

Laxus: wow Natsu i kinda feel bad for you

Rogue:is there some way we can shut him up his moaning is kinda getting on my nerves

Sting: i can punch him in his head

Wendy: umm guys look *points to Lucy and Natsu*

Lucy is rubbing her fingers in Natsu hair that's making him relax and he stop moaning

Lucy thoughts Natsu can be really cute at times i don't know why but im all ways happy around him i think i might just like him*she smiles at her thoughts*

Sting Rogue Laxus and Wendy was just watching and then they say a smile on Lucy face

All: hmm

well the train ride was long so when i sent someone aka Mira everyone was sleep on the train she woke everyone up but when they was off the train she was going to wake up Natsu and Lucy when she saw them it was the cutes thing she had ever seen Natsu arm's was around Lucy waist wile Lucy was on top of him sleeping with her arems around his neck Mira just had to take a picture when she did she woke them up they was shocked at there position

Lucy: natsu can you let go of my waist

Natsu: oh sorry * he let's go*

back at the guild

Laxus,Rogue,Sting and Wendy:were back

Me: great um were is Natsu and Lucy?

Natsu,Lucy and Mira: sorry were late

Mira: and i got a picture

Jen: really let's see

Mira shows the picture only to Me and Jen

Both of us: awwwww that is so cute

Everyone : we wanna see

Me: NOPE! on with the next dare OK *pulles a name*LUCY

Lucy: ehhhh!

Levy:oh Lu-chan are you all right

Lucy: well im really scared right now so that will be a no

Me: ok Lucy your dare is tell Scorpio how Aquarius

Lucy: i can't do that

Levy: come on Lu-chan just get it over with

Lucy: fine * calls Scorpio and tells him what happen with her and Aquarius*

Scorpio: well is that so * goes back*

Aquarius comes

Aquarius: LUCY WHAT DID YOU DO when Scorpio came back he broke up with me

Lucy: u u u uhhh w w well y you see

Erza: well Lucy had told Scorpio about what happen with you and Lucy i guess

Lucy: Erza!

Erza: what you was not telling her so i took action

Aquarius: i bet you was just jealous that i had a boyfriend and you don't

Mira: well you don't have a boyfriend now and Lucy do have a boyfriend right Lucy* she gives her the follow-a-long look*

Lucy:*glups* yea i do have a boyfriend

Aquarius: hahaha don't make e laugh like you would ever have a boyfriend

Mira had push Natsu to Lucy they both was surprise they kiss** ( I mean like finally )** they broke apart

Everyone: FINALLY YOU GUYS

Juvia: Lucy-san is not Juvia's love rival no more

Lucy: but I never was* sweatdrop * and you don't anymore though '

Aquarius hit Lucy with a whip and left

Lucy: T_T OWW! that really hurt * rubs her rear *

Gray: do you want me to chill it for you

Lucy: no and that sounds like ***ual harrasment

Happy: Lucy can I see your-

Lucy: HAPPY NO! NOW YOUR JUST BEING ***UAL HARRASMENT

Natsu: * hand on fire* I wonder how red it would get if I burn it 8 devil eye's

Lucy: AND YOUR JUST THE DEVIL

Happy giggles

**( yea I did one of the part from the show so what :/)**

Jen: blah blah blah next dare is hmm Evergreen!

Evergreen: y y yes

Elfman: a man would not be scared of anything

Ever: but im a woman!

Jen: SHUUUTT UUUPPPP! ok Ever you need to wear contact lens for three chapters

Ever: but!-

Jen: no but's! just do it or else* dark aura *

**( yea I said the girls did not have punishment but that don't mean I can stop messing with them yea yea yea I know im a awful person WELL I DON'T CARE ON WITH IT! XD)**

Ever; y y yes m ma'

puts them on Elfman blush

his sis: awwww how cute!

Me: ok guys the net dare is for NATSU AND GRAY

Gray: D******* I WAS JUST HOPING I WOULD HAVE SURVIE

Jen: well to bad so you two have to fight and you can't stop when Erza tells you to

Both: H*** YEA WE LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT

they started to fight witout thinking and lets just say they were beating bad for not thinking

Erza: that will teach you for not stopping when I say so

Both : were sorry E E Erza a aye!

**( aww poor Natsu and Gray )**

Me: ok last dare for the day is Lisanna and Happy

Lisanna: ok Sky what's the dare

Me: * smirk* you have to transform into your cat form and have a fish eating contest with Happy!

Lisanna: I will do it!

Elfman: my lil sis is the man

Everyone * sweatdrops *

Happy: yay yummy fish

**READY SEAT GO!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**after all that fish to eat guess who won happy or lisanna well im just straight up bored like h*** but I will stop right there it's HOLY CRAP I'S 1:05 IN THE MOARNING IN NEED SLEEP WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT I DID XD**

**Natsu and Gray : we didn't we was almost killed by a demon**

**Erza: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME * dark aura ***

**Both: oh nothing just how good of a goddess you are right N Natsu AYE!**

**Jen: wow you guys are total whimps**

**Lucy: *sweatdrops* am I the only normal one around here**

**Me: no you have me im you**

**Lucy: wait wh-**

**Me: and that a we have time for folks **

**Lucy: wait your m-**

**Me: lucy please don't ask I will explain later**

**Lucy : OK!**

**CRASH!**

**Erza : GET BACK HERE YOU BASTERDS **

**Natsu and Gray: NO WERE SORRY**

**THEY ARE RUNNING FOR THERE DEAR LIVES **

**Jen: I kinda feel bad for them I guess**

**Me: yea me two and we might need to dig those to graves I CALL NATSU *leaves with Jen***

**Jen: your mean Sky!**

**Me: what can I say im a Natsu fan girl but ERZA PLEASE DON'T KILL THE BOYS WERE STILL GOING TO PLAY THE GAME! **

**Both: well by make sure you give us more dares!**


	4. Chapter 4 daring,baby's and closet

**hey guys welcome back to fairy tail truth or dare im so bored right now so im doing this well anyways enjoy!8D**

**FAIRY TAIL TRUTH OR DARE 4**

_Jen_: and were back...and there sleeping: /

_Me_: yea not for long * a microphone comes out of no were * Jen you wanna help me

_Jen_: sure * we both scream in the microphone and everyone eyes shot open while holding there ears *

_Natsu_: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR THAT WAS WORST THAN GAJEEL SINGING!

_Gray_: i can't beleiving im saying this but the idiot is right

_Natsu_: thank you -...HEY!

_Gajee_l: what did you say flame-freak and ice-butt

_Me_ and Jen: that your singing is horrible and there telling the truth

_Gajee_l: my singing is not bad she * grabs a microphone*

_Erza_: Gajeel if you sing you will not see the next daylight * she says with a evil aura around her *

_Gajeel_ stops singing

_Me _well let's get to the truth and dares

_Jen_ ok so here's something _Gray_ it's says i dare you to kiss _...LEVY_CHAN!_

_Gray and Gajeel_ WHAT!

_Natsu _just do the dare ice princess

_Gray _shut up flame head before i make you

_Natsu * smirks*_ haha just do the dare icy freak and get it over with

_Gray SHUT UP FLAME F-_

_Me _trough a baby orange at grays head* watch your mouth gray!

_Gray _mumbles crusing words

_Jen Gray _just do the d*** dare

_Gray kiss Levy* _there and how come she can cruse but i can't

_Me _i don't know aww yea are little fish eatting contest guess who won! yes the winner is_ LISANNA!_

_Lis _do i get a prize * she said with sparkles in her eye's

_Me_ yea but you have to wait ok im just going to say the dares

_Gajeel punch Gray for kissing Levy_

_Natsu go in the closet and make out with Lucy in till Mira say you can come out_

_Lucy get Natsu jealous by calling dan straight _

_Elfman be a man and confess your love ( my words)_

_Cana get Lucy,Levy and Juvia to drink a whole chapter_

_Jen ok fist up is Cana you know what to do_

_Cana_ yup! hey Juvia Lucy Levy let's have a contest

Juvia sure JUvia would love to have a contest

Levy umm sure

Lucy ok i guess

Cana bring out bottles of beer

let's get started * they started to drink some bottles

Jen ok while there doing that Elfman! get your arse up and confess your love

Elfman but even though im a man i ca-

Me ELFMAN JUST DO THE DAMN DARE ARE YOU A MAN OR NOT!

Everyone mouth was wide open

Jen you go girl that how you make someone do something!

Everyone sweatdrop

Elfman wow she is the man-

Me just do the damn dare

ok ... u u ummm Evergreen i um love you

i uhh love you to

Mira ahh silver hair blue eye baby's * she said with sparkles in her eyes image*

Me ok Lucy!

Lucy *a little drunk* YEA skyle chan

Me you have to make Natsu jealous by calling dan straight

Lucy sure wera ise he

Jen here

Dan lulu tan you was looking for me how nice

Natsu had flames all around him with tik marks

Lucy * hugges him* dan do yow now yourw cute when yourw strwaight

Me thinking ok maybe i should not have done that

Dan blush ohh Lulu-

Natsu takes lucy from around him sorry basterd but she's mine

Dan hahaha if she your's then why did she call me straight

everyone in the guild sweatdrop

Natsu smirk* why don't i prove it to you then

dan yeah like w-

natsu kiss lucy on the lips and she kiss back

Dan lulu tan how could you fall for him * he said while running away

Jen well since he is gone u 2 who are kissing get both of yall ares in that closet you can come out till Mira say so so you two are going to be in there for a long time

Natsu broke the kiss* Lucy you taste like beer

Lucy giggled and walk in the closet with Natsu following

Me trun on the sound prof door* we don't need to here nothing there doing in there

Everyone nodded

Gajeel and since Bunny-girl is drunk so we really don't

Jen ok the next dare is Gajeel ooh reavange for Gray

Gray gulps

Gajeel what is it jenny

Jen you get to punch Gray in the face for kissing Levy and who the heck is jenny

Gajeel smirks and punch Gray in the face*you cause your name is Jen so...Jenny

Jen ooookkk

Me hey Mira you gonna let NaLu out of there or what ?

Mira naw i just leave them and NaLu i like the sound of that NICK NAMES FOR PARING'S (AKA NNFP )

Mira writes them down on her book

Gajeel you just had to so a paring in front of her sky girl

Me what the hell Sky girl?

Gajeel yea your name is skyla so sky girl

Me Levy how do you put up with this?

Levy he does it to everyone just roll with it

Jen i feel so bad for all of your but Natsu and Gray

Gray hey but these past min i feel so happy that flame brain and i are not fighting for once i admit that

everyone nod

Sting umm Sky

Me yea?

Sting can me and Rouge go now

Me let me think hmm no everyone is sleeping at the guild oh yea Cana

Cana yea

you can drink beer tomorrow ok

Cana yes!

Jen well i guess were off see ya

**HEY GUYS sorry i took so long but what do you guys think did you like it or no please tell me you did well i need you peeps to send me more dares or truths **

**oh yea im writing this new story called fault in the stars like the movie if you did see the movie how was it let's just say it was really sad but i loved it and my hands hurt so bad but im still writing im doing all this cause i love you guys**

**Erza why have i not been in this chapter a lot**

**Me cause im lazy :P**

**Erza but can you put me in the next one a lot**

**Me sure**

**Mira ohh what does this botton do * she push it***

**they all here moaning **

**Jen umm you don't think they are**

**Me i hope not**

**Mira pink hair brown eye's baby"s *she said while squealing ***

**Erza im going to be a aunt**

**Mira but i wanted to be a aunt well ill be the godmother**

**Lisanna but i wanted to be the god mother**

**Mira it's to late little sis**

**they all started arguing about it**

**Me and Jen sweatdrop **

**Me umm ok well then see you guys in the next ch-**

**we here moaning again**

**shivers ran down my spine**

**Me Mira please in the next chapter get them out **

**Mira but i was hoping to see little pink and blonde baby's run around**

**Jen well no said that can't happen just not in a closet well hope you guys enjoyed bye!**

**~Skyla**


	5. Chapter 5 new people couples and theroom

**ok WASSUP YALL Sky here and welcome back to fairy tail truth and dare YAY well let's get started**

**FAIRY TAIL 5**

Me hello peplz

Jen yay there awake and we have some guest here they are

Jellal

yukino

lyon

and

blue pegasus

Erza i i ICHIYA!

Ichiya yes it me you miss me Erza * he said while hugging Erza*

Erza punches him in the sky* never in my life i would and don't touch me

Hibiki as all was he will never learn

Ken he just will not give up

Jellal evil aura around him* im digging some ones grave tonight

Elfman it takes a MAN to punch someone that high

Mira ahhh the power of love

Yukino hey Sting hey Rouge

Both hey Yukino

Erza h h hey j j Jellal

Jellal hello my Erza pretty as always want some cake?

Erza o o ohhh t t thh th than thank y y yo you b bu but cake did you say cake!?

Jellal yes i did my dear

Erza drag him out the guild to the bakery

Mira eekkk! Jerza love!

Lisanna i new those to would get together

Everyone started there own little talk

Jen um Sky... did they forget about us?o_o

Me i have no idea but i have the list or dares and maybe truths

_Everyone watch OVA Fairy Academy _

_Freed are you gay( i mean he really does act like it )_

_Gray if there was a tsunami who would you_ save_ first Juvia or Lucy _

_Erza what would you do if one of team Natsu was murdered _

_Juvia tell Lyon you love him_

_Jellal use your dark magic on Ichiya for hugging Erza ( hehe his going to enjoy this)_

_Me_ hmm i guess that's all of them

Jen umm have it got quiet in here or is it just me

Me not it's not you

we see the guild sitting down bored out of there minds

Jen ummm...WHO'S READY FOR SOME TRUTH AND DARE

Everyone look up at us

Wendy you guys finally came umm we was already here 30 min ago

Jen we been here 30 min ago

Wendy oh but umm w w were's R R Romeo? * she said with a blush*

Me oh does are little Juliet want there Romeo

Wendy * blush harder* i i it's n not tt tha was j j just w wondering were h he was cause i have not see him

Jen umm Sky did we um let him out the day he was in there

Me uhhhh * go to the room and open the door and a pale Romeo falls out*

Everyone O_O

Wendy R ROMEO ARE YOU ALRIGHT !

Romeo...

Wendy Romeo!?

Romeo!

ROMEO!

Me hey Jen

Jen nod and snapes her fingers and Wendy and Romeo was gone

Lucy umm were did they go

Me some were but they are fine trust me

Juvia but Juvia wants to know why you forgot Romeo in that room

Jen we will explain later but Juvia * whisper the dare in her ear*

Juvia BUT JUVIA DON'T WANT TO DO THAT JUVIA LOVE GRAY-SAMA GRAY-SAMA ONLY!

Gray blush

Lyon has a jealous aura around him

Me do you want to end up like Romeo

Juvia will take her chances

she walks into the room

Me i fill so bad for her right now

they all her creaming and crying

Lyon ohh my poor Juvia what is in there

Jen you will find out when someone tells you

Gray question what was her dare and were is Flame crap and Lucy?

Me oh um Mira you gonna let them out

Mira ok ok they can come out now

Me ok i will get them

i open the door regretting what i just saw

Me...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*SLAM*

*HUFF*HUFF*HUFF*

Me that was the most just ok that image is not going to leave for a long time

Mira yay pink hair brown eye's baby's!

Me faints

Jellal and Erza came in

Jen hey guys welcome back* she said while carrying me to a bed*

Erza what happen

Levy well Sky-chan had went into that closet and saw something uhh rated M

Erza blush at the thought of it* you mean Natsu and Lucy-

Natsu NO WE DIDN'T

Everyone sighed

Rouge then why did Skyla scream* he said while rubbing his ears* ( cause you know dragon slayers have good hearing so when i scream yea)

Gray umm Jen

Jen yay Gray

Gray YOU STILL DID NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Jen oh her dare was to tell Lyon she loves him but she asked for the punishment

Lyon sulking in the corner * why did'nt she just do the dare

Jen cause she don't like you can you get that straight

Jenny umm were is our Master?

Jen ohh he is still in outer space next dare is for Freed!

Freed yes?

Jen are you gay cause the way you act towards Laxuse

Freed no i am not gay i just admire his awesomeness

Me finally woke up* so you just that admit your gay

no i did not

yes you did

no i didn't

yes

no

yes

no no

yes... wait what?!

Everyone bursted out

Freed you just-

Me and on to the next dare hmm Erza!

Erza hmm *she's eating strawberry cake*

Me i dare you to give up cake for 3 years

Erza 0.o NO SKYLA ANYTHING BUT THAT NO NOT FOR THREE YEARS I CAN'T GO THAT LONG I RATHER LET THE BOYS FIGHT THAN DO THAT !

Natsu and Gray REALLY!?

Erza PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!

Me calm down Erza i was a joke ( or i maybe save it for the next chappie what do you guys think should i or not)you real dare is is one of them Natsu was murdered what would you do?

Erza evil aura around her* i will hunt them down till the end of earth rip them limb from limb feed them to the sharks trough them into a Valcano and beat them senseless and repeat that over and over then when im done i will trough them in a hole to the center of the earth so they can burn burn i tell you BURN!*she said with her eye on fire*

Everyone shivered

M next( im scared of her but i made this what the heck )

Jen G G Gray

Gray dammit i was hoping to live from this death game!

Jen well your luck it's nothing bad who would you save from a tsunami first Juvia or Lucy

Gray Lucy cause Juvia can just turn into water

Juvia LOVE RIVAL

Lucy Juvia i don't like Gray

Me well if they didn't have power

Gray then..._Juvia*_he mumble's*

Juvia ahh GRAY-SAMA JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA*she said while hugging Gray*

Mira squealing her head off

Lisanna Mira calm down

Mira i can't so many couples to match

Everyone sweatdrop

Jen ok who's next -

Ichyia came flying trough the guild roof saying*MMMMMAAAAAANNNNNN!

CRASH

Master came down* ICHYIA NOW DON'T YOU BE DESTROYING THE GUILD OR ELSE YOU WILL RE BUILD IT

Ichyia man!

Elfman you truly are the MAN!

Jen perfect timing Ichyia! Jellal

Jellal had an evil aura around him* yes

Me us your dark magic on Ichyia for hugging your girl

Jellal blush but smirk he used his dark magic on Ichyia the sent him flaying through the roof for the third time or second i don't know

Jellal i feel so much batter

Everyone 0.o

Me oookk

Natsu Jellal i think that was...-

Gray whoa the idiots thinking that's a bad sigh

Natsu what did you say ice brick

Gray you heard me Tabasco freak

Erza are. you two.. fighting* she said deadly*

they hug each other while dancing

n no were just talking like good buddies r r right Natsu

a a aye!

Erza good!

Lucy her comes Happy number two

Wendy and Romeo was back while holding hands

Mira ahhh so many couples * she fainted *

Jen hey guys last dare you guys are going to wacth a OVA episode of you guys in school

poof a TV came everyone was sitting down watching

let just say there was a little fight broken up by Erza

but poor little Wendy had a horrible image

and blushing and some nosebleed you guys no what part

and at the end everyone was brusting out laughing but Natsu

**WELL GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE SAY YES my hands and arms hurt from all this typing im doing and im still typing **

**Erza why was i like that around Jellal in the first part**

**Jellal cause you love me**

**Erza blush**

**Mira so much love**

**Gajeel my singing does sound good**

**Everyone no you don't**

**Natsu wow that OVA was umm *blush***

**Jen Nats what are you blushing at**

**Natsu nothing**

**Jen wow you really like that part did you**

**he blush harder**

**Me who knows what his is thinking about tell me if you know thx for reading BYE**

**~Skyla**


	6. Chapter 6 Marriage and baby's

**Hey guys it's raining yay! XD wait no booooo!:P well... im bored so i doing this **

**im glade you guys are enjoying im trying to do as much as i can cause**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN BACK TO SCHOOL D:**

**i don't want to go to school i want to stay at home and sleep**

**god this year is going to be a pain well enough of my horrible life**

**and on wit the story:D **

**FAIRY TAIL 6 ( im surprised i made it this far :P)**

* * *

Me and were back

Jen hey guys are you ready for more truths and dares

Everyone yea

Natsu why did you guys come so late we were so bored and we miss you

Jen aww that's so nice well were here let's have fun

_jenny lift MiraJane skirt up_

_Ichiya call Erza a ugly bitch then slap her_

_Sting insult Lucy spirits and call her weak in front of everyone_

_Lucy if you had a child how would the godmother be_

_Juvia kiss Natsu any were on the face ( and maybe i will make her do that )_

_Me ok Jenny your up_

_Jenny *smirks*_i get something that i enjoy* she lift up Mira skirt most of the girls cover the boys eye's while leaving the rest nosebleed* that's payback for what happen back at Ryuzetsu Land

Mira oh Jenny you should know me i always get payback so you better watch out*smiles *

Jen ok next dare Ichiya

Ichiya what is it MEN!

Jen you have to call Erza a B**** and slap her

Ichiya MMMMMMMMEEEEENNNNNNNN!

Me you heard her

Erza YES DO IT DO IT NOW

Jellal you hurt my Erza you will find your self in hell

Ichiya can i get another dare MEN

Jen oh so you want punishment

Romeo i feel bad for Ichiya now

Gajeel yea he have to deal with the dare devils

Ichiya *gulps* is they safe MEN

Me umm no

Ichiya but aren't they supposed to be safe

Me and Jen looked at each other

Both who do you think made truth or dare

Jen i would not be a game with out painful stuff now do the dare

Ichiya i pick the punishment MEN

Gajeel yep he's going to die by the dare devils

Gray now i feel really bad for him

Natsu yea i have to agree with metal head and ice princess

Me SHUT THE HELL UP

They shut up

Jen thank you ok you can not go within 20 feet of any woman for 10 chapters

Jellal *smirks* that means you can't touch my Erza* laugh evily*

Erza YES NO MORE ICHIYA

Ichiya b b but Erza has a good perfum_  
_

Jellal well to bad * punch him trough the roof

Erza you do love me* hug Jellal*

Jellal yes i do no one touch my Erza

Mira * squealed* blue hair-

Lisanna yes we know Mira

Mira sorry i just love matchmaking specking of Skyla Jen do you guys-

Both LUCY!

Mira but-

Me OK LUCY your dare is if you had a child and everyone knows by who *wink*

Lucy *blush* h hey!

Me anyways if you did who would the god mother be

Lucy hmm that a tough one

all girls ME NO ME SHUT THE HELL UP IT'S ME

Lucy ok ok MIRA!

Mira YAY

Lucy Erza you can be the aunt and Lisanna can be the 2 god mother Levy can be a aunt to

Wendy umm Lucy can i be the little sister

Lucy of course Wendy

Natsu so Lucy* put my arms around her waist* when are we going to have baby's

all the girls *squealed*

Lucy* blush really hard* no Natsu you need to wait and we not even married

Natsu i can arrange that* smirk*

Lucy*blinks* who are you and what have you done to my Natsu

Natsu HEY! IM NOT THAT STUPID

Gray oh the idiot just admit that he's stupid

Natsu shut the fuck up ice pop

Gray what did you just call me flame fuck

Natsu you heard me ice -

Me NO!* cover Wendy ears* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOT SEE KIDS HER DAMMIT

Gray now you need to-

Erza are . . you to . . . Fighting!

Gray and Natsu hug each other

n n no E E Erza w w we are j just h having a f friendly c chat r right N N Natsu

A A AYE!

Lucy and there is Happy number 2

Happy AYE!

Everyone laugh

Jen hehe ok Juvia

Juvia oh it's Juvia turn now

Jen yes now your dare is kiss Natsu any were on his face

Gray NO WAY IN HELL WILL SHE KISS HOT HEAD SHE'S MINE

Me and you just admit you like her

Gray huh i did

Juvia will pick the punishment closet thank you

Me ok Sting

Sting dammit

Me why is it that the boys swear more than the girls 8I

boys you swear to!

Me humph

Jen well Sting whisper

Sting b but i can't i don't think she is why do i have to

Me cause we say so

Sting fine!

Lucy oh yea Skyla me and the girls wanted to ask why is your hair blazing red

Me oh it's because my power is flames

Natsu cool can you show us?

Me sure but maybe later ok

Mira so if you have powers do Jen also?

Jen yup i can read people minds and transform into anyone so you people need to be careful what you guys are thinking

Sting OI Lucy!

Lucy huh S Sting what is it

Sting why are you so weak

Lucy w what!?

Sting you heard me your so weak you spirits are so lame and boring and you will always be a sad little weakling you don't need to be in a guild your just as weak as they come

Lucy burst into tears and ran away Natsu punch Sting so hard i think all of Fiore heard it

Natsu your such a bitch* ran after Lucy*

**Cliffhanger **

**Me HEY GUYS how was it did you like it i hate my self for writing this i don't hate Lucy she my favorite person ever i just hate my self for writing that i just want to die in a hole and never come back and ahhhh 4 more days till school why did summer have to end but it's been more like swinter and i can't wait to see my friends again that's all i care about and gym and also computer and lunch WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT SCHOOL I HATE SCHOOL!**

**Natsu i like the part when i punch sting**

**Mira i like the part when Natsu had asked about when he and Lucy are going to have a baby**

**Lisanna of course you do**

**Natsu well im wondering when**

**Lucy *blush* sorry your going to have t wait till were marred**

**Natsu you forget i can make that happen**

**Mira eek im going to plain that wedding**

**Jen whoa ok clam down Mira**

**Mira oh Lucy when you have a baby name her Mira**

**Lucy no**

**Mira Jane?**

**Lucy no Mira**

**Erza she is not naming her Mira she will name her Erza **

**Lucy oh wow Mira and Erza dragneel what a nice name**

**Both really !?**

**Lucy NO!**

**Jen well all of you are very**

**Me ****interesting well any ways she you guys later****  
**

**Me and Jen BYE**

**~Skyla**


	7. Chapter 7 best day ever

**HEY MINNA! thxs for the reviews im glad you like it oh yea about one of the dares**

**you guys don't know what im going to do trust me**

**IM THE AUTHOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I CAN DO ANYTHING**

**well let me shut up and get to the story ;D**

**Wendy: Skyla does not own fairy tail just the story**

* * *

Me were back-*looks around *

Jen umm were is everyone

Me hey look a note

it reads

_Dear Jen and Skyla_

_we are at Ryuzetsu Land again we are here cause we was bored so_

_if you want to come you tickets are on the table_

_well we hope we see you guys here_

_From Fairy Tail_

Me WE ARE SO GOING*says with fire surrounding me and a determined look*

Jen well im looking for some time to relax

Both LETS GO!

To Fairy Tail

Wendy it's really had got bigger the last time i been here

Lucy yea your right Wendy

Erza im just hoping the two idiots don't burn down the place again

all of them nod

Wendy im just a little sad that we left with out Skyla and Jen

Who said you did *a voice was heard*

They turn around and standing there in there awesome glory was Me Skyla and Jen( i bet you people find your self awesome to so deal with it)

Me why didn't you guys tell us you was coming*i whined *( yea i act like a little kid some times)

Wendy we are sorry it was Master's idea

Me WHAT THE HELL EVEN MAVIS IS HERE * pointing to a group with people stretching *

Lucy and Wendy were sorry we really are please don't hurt us!

Jen we would never hurt you only some people known as the idiots

Lucy oh . . . . were's Erza?

Wendy um she's over there* points to the group that was stretching again to see Erza with them*

Erza wow this is fun

all of us sweatdrop

Wendy Jen Skyla you wanna walk around with us

Jen sure

Me i don't mind

Jen do you want to get Erza to?

Lucy * shakes head* i think she's going to be fine

Wendy Skyla?

Me yea Wend ?

Wendy why do you kinda look like Lucy but only with different hair color?

Me well my name is Skylastarlucy

Lucy so we are kinda like twins

Me i guess you can say that

Jen hey Sky

Me yea?

she whisper something to me

Me* smirks* good idea

Jen i know it is

Me hey were is everyone else

Lucy we don't know

Wendy why are you two not wearing your swimming suits?

Jen oops i guess we forgot

Cana you two forgot your swim suits to

Both yea

Cana i did to again

Me um can't you us your magic to make you a swim suite instead of wearing your undergarments

Cana oh yea i forgot* her card go all around her and she was wearing her brown bikini *well bye

Wendy was wearing a green one and Lucy was wearing her pink with star's bikini

Me um well i did it once and i kinda did not work

Wendy what happen

Me you don't wanna know

Jen wow um yea and i can't really change my cloth's i don't have the magic

Wendy im sorry for asking Skyla and can we go and pick a swim suite out for you to?

Me and Jen sure

they squealed and ran to the store( im to lazy to write what it looks like and the whole place sorry :P)

20 min later

Jen ok now that we have our things were is everyone?

Lucy oh there all here why

Me so we can play the game i mean if we don't play why do i even bother writing :!

Wendy how are you going to get everyone together

Jen we have our ways

Me and Jen HEY GUYS THERE IS FREE

CAKE, ,MATCHMAKING LESSON,MONEY,HOW TO FLIRT WITH A GIRL LESSON,NEW SWIM SUITE( for Jenny),LESSON ON HOW TO BECOME STORGER WITH MAGIC AND MORE COOL STUFF

Everyone came running all excited

Everyone REALLY!

Jen and Me NO!

Everyone you to are curel

Both we know we are now can we play the game?

Everyone graon

Me the faster we play truth or dare the faster you can get your lazy aurses back to what ever yall was doing

They nod

Jen now get your buttes up stares

they walk all they way to the top and it was beautiful everyone was in awe

Everyone WOW

Jen and Me your welcome now the dares

Girls but first * they smirk evily*

Me and Jen *gulp*

50 min later( yes that long for them to pick out some thing god!)

Girls were back

boys welcome back

Gray took you guys long enough

Mavis we just wanted our girls to look good

all the girls giggle and the boys look confused

Mira now presenting JEN AND SKYLA

We both came out

Me is this really necessary

i was wearing a blazing red two piece swim suite the top was plane blazing red but the bottom had flames on it

Jen i like my swim suite though

Jen was wearing a turquoise swim suite it was two piece to but the top was a mix of aqua and turquoise while the bottom was a scaly turquoise skirt

Mira you guys look so cute * she squealed *

Me can we please play the stupid game

Everyone HAI!

_dares only people who read this can see the truths or dares_

_Lucy how would you feel if you never see __Aquarius __ again_

_Levy tell everyone about Erza reading naughty books_

_Mira get __revenge __  
_

_Natsu put Lucy on your shoulder intill i tell you to put her down (_hehehe that's going to be a long time)

_Rouge act gay and tell Freed you deseve Laxus more than him_

Jen and then we have a special dare that no one wan't to miss

_'but i tell you guys it's called attack on sting to a bloody pulp MWHAHAAHAHAHAHA AHEM back to the story'_

Me ok Mira! * whisper in her ear*

Mira*smiles * YES!* go's up to Jenny and pull down her top*

again Erza,Levy,Lucy,Juvia,Wendy,Yukino,Evergreen and Lisanna cover there boyfriends eyes leaving the rest nose bleed

Mira told you i will get back Mira Jane never fails

Jen o...k well Lucy!

Lucy y yes

Jen how would you feel if you never see Aquarius again

Lucy well i will feel sad even if see gets mad at me or even if she has an attitude and hits me with her water that don't mean i don't care about her i love all my spirits and they love me

all the girls are crying

Me *sniff* that *sniff* was *sniff sniff* BEAUTIFUL !

Jen *sniff* l lets g get t to another d dare *sniff*

Jen ok im good so Levy

Levy y y yea

Jen why are you people so scared

Gajeel cause we seen how you give us dares u two are devils

evil aura around us

Gajeel WHAT! im just telling the truth you guys are devils

Me we will kill you later but what about what you said to Natsu about you admiring his awesomeness ( and i can't lie he is awesome)

Gajeel that was a punishment

Jen * rolls eyes* whatever you say ok so Levy tell us about some one interested in naughty books

Levy im sorry everyone Erza likes to read naughty books

Erza LEVY!

Levy IM SORRY

Jellal oooh so my girl likes to read naughty book huh

Erz Jella it's n n not w www what y you t t think

Jellal oh really

Erza y y yes!

Jellal mmhmm

Me *giggling* hehe ok Natsu

Natsu FINALLY!

Me ok calm down your dare is * whisper in his ear*

Natsu*smirk* i like that dare* go over to were Lucy is and kiss her*( hehehe yea i did that on purpose sorry ;) )

Lucy *they break the kiss and she blush really red* u u umm t that w was t the d d dare

Natsu NOPE

Lucy t then w why d did you d d do i it

Natsu cause i want to

Lucy really

Natsu kidding kidding because i love you

Mira * squeals her head of and faints*

Me and Jen *are squealing to* NALU FOREVA

Natsu ok real dare

Gray omg Natsu smart thats a first and he was bold enough to do it in front of everyone

Natsu so what ice princess at least im brave enough to do it

Gary im brave enough to do it to* he grabs JUvia and kiss her*( omg that sound so wrong)

Juvia oh gray-sama Juvia love you to

Natsu * laughing*

Gray WHAT SO FUNNY FLAME HEAD

Natsu is that you ice princess had kiss her to make your point

Gray why i-

Erza are. you. two... Fighting

Gray n n no Erza we talking like friends do r right n Natsu

Natsu a Aye

Lucy and there is happy number two

Natsu ok here is the real dare * picks Lucy up and put her over his shoulder*

Jen ok so the next person is Rouge

Rouge well that's a first

Jen yea ok so * whisper*

Rouge i don't want to do that

Me do that or punishment

Rouge yea punishment

Jen ok go into the closet

he went it to the closet but noting was heard

20 min later

Rouge came out with his cloths all torn up

Everyone mouth drop

Me h h he did not even screamed

Jen well he did but not out loud

Me ohh well since we are done lets have some fun

Everyone cheered

Lucy WAIT!

Everyone looked at her

Lucy what about that special thing you guys was talking about( omg even i forgot)

Jen oh yea so Erza ,Natsu,Gray,Mira and Me and Sky you two Lucy

ATTACK ON STING TO A BLOODY PULP

Everyone who i had called beat up sting really bad

Me oh yea Lucy i got one last move for you to do

Lucy really

Me yup come over here you two Yukino

Yukino o o ok

i had fire on my hands but the fire was gold and i had touch Lucy and yukino temples they was glowing then a light had blast you guys know the episode when they both had closed the gate before the dragons came out yea that's is what going on here then all of there spirits had came even the 13 gate and all the silver keys all the spirits had attacked and sting was knocked out

Me and Jen attack of sting to a bloody pulp mission is complete

back to the water park everyone was having fun

1 hour later

Me hey Jen it's time

she nod

Jen oh look al the dragon slayers are over there

we went over there

Me hey guys are you hungry or want anything to drink

They all said yea

while they was eating little did they know there was motion sickness pills in the food and drinks

we left

Jen give dragon slayers motion sickness pills check

Me hey Jen now you can use your power

Jen ok * she had change into Natsu and found Lucy*

Jen/Natsu OI LUCE

Lucy huh yeah Nats ( i gave her a nickname to call him)

Jen/Natsu can we meet at the water slid

Lucy u umm s sure

Jen was doing her thing telling all the couples to meet at the water slid

Erza was first one here

Erza i wonder why Jellal wanted to meet up here

she found a door that said Jerza she blushed at the sigh

when she came in there was a red and blue slid

she blush the same color as her hair

oh hey Erza

a voice said

when she turn around it was him standing there in his glory JELLAL!

Erza j j Jellal h h hi

Jellal hello to you to Erza beautiful as always and would you look at that the slid is blue and red wonder were that can from hmm

Erza blush so red that it can rival her hair

Jellal shall we slid

she nodded

and the went down the slid lets say it was so fast that it made then hold on to each other they was in the position they was when they last came here

and look what they saw other couples on the slid the slides was painted the same color as there hair and their positions was boys on the bottom while girls on top

Erza wow it's very peaceful

Jellal agreed'i wish i could just kiss her all trough the ride' he thought

to were me and Jen are

Me well this is going as planed

Jen um Sky the boys wants to kiss the girls all through the ride

Me * smirk* well lets make that happen

i pressed a bottom and everything turned a sparkly and it was the couples themes

now lets go to Nalu yay

Lucy wow everything is so pretty* looking around* ' but the only thing that is missing is a kiss'

Natsu yea it is hey Luce

Lucy yea Na-

he kissed her Lucy felt so happy and she melted right into the kiss

the same thing happened to the other couples

when the ride ended we went home while we was walking

Me hey guys did you have fun

Everyone said yea

Jen ok hey guys wait here

we left a few min later

Levy were are they im starting to worry

Gajeel im sure they are ok i mean they have powers

Mira but that still don't mean we can't worry

Gajeel but im sure there fine

Lucy Gajeel th-

*BOOM*

They looked up but saw noting

hey guys were back

Gray are you guys ok

Jen yea we just had to something

Everyone what

Me look up

they look up

wow they all said

they all saw fireworks

they saw hearts,stars,Jerza,Nalu,Gruvia,Gale,Rowen,Crappy,and more

the girls blush while the boys smirked

all girls wow that was so beautiful* sparkles in there eyes*

boys we like the part with names

the girls blush again

Me and Jen laugh

thanks Jen thanks Sky

no problem we said

Me well we see you guys later

Everyone BYE!

We waved

**Me: OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER MADE 2,622 well i just hope you guys like it sorry it took long i have school and i hate it**

**Mira: well that was really nice of u Sky Jen**

**Both: your welcome**

**Lucy: well i just love it i like attack on sting to a bloody pulp**

**Sting: hey**

**Natsu: me to that was really fun**

**Yukino: yea it was i can't believe me and Lucy had so much power**

**Lucy: i don't think that was us Sky did help us**

**Me well umm i kinda didn't**

**Lucy and Yukino: what do you mean**

**Me: that was your power**

**both: really!**

**Jen: yup you girls are stronger than you think**

**Erza: well that was some power but did you help them**

**Me: all i did was us a little of my power**

**Erza: hmm you have to tell me about it**

**Jen: ok well we have to go**

**Me and Jen BYE!**

**~Skyla**


	8. Chapter 8 Cherry blossoms and fireworks

**WASSUP EVERYONE WEEKEND YES i just really hate school**

**i need a break i mean like seriously i just hate school**

**and WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT SCHOOL**

**well let me be quiet and get this story started**

* * *

Jen were back guys!

**Silence **

Me um hello is anybody here

**Nothing**

Jen look another note

_it say_

_Dear Skyla and Jen we are at the cherry blossom trees _

_come there if you want_

_From Fairy Tail_

_Me * fire appears round me *_

Jen u uh Sky

Me * clench my fist and the fire got bigger*

Jen had ran out the guild

Me WHAT THE FUCK THEY LEFT AGAIN * fire was every were *

Jen S Sky m maybe they g got bored again

Me * calm down* hm maybe they have WELL LETS GO * i grabbed jen and left*

**To the cherry blossoms**

when we had got there everyone was talking and playing around

Me OI!

Everyone had stop and looked at me

Me why did you leave again * i wined *

Mira oh Skyla you really are childish at times*she hugged me*

Me so and im not telling you who i like Mira

Mira hehehe can't blame a girl for trying ... ooohh Jeenn~

Jen NO!

Mira but-

Jen NO

Mira can you just tell me * in Satan soul costum*

Me and Jen LISANNA ELFMAN!

Lisanna sorry Jen and Sky she just really wants to find out who they are

Me well im not telling

Jen a note flew around her and she grabbed it

_Dares_

_Gajeel steal Erza cake and trow it in her face_

_Laxsu and Lucy Imitate 3 people and let the others guess who they are_

_Gray kiss someone_

_Natsu how did you feel when future Lucy had dyed in front of you_

Jen hmm i guess that's all of them why does it feel so hot

when she turns around she see's me about to burn the hole place down so she grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and poured it on me

Me ok ok thanks a lot now im all wet

Jen umm that sounded wrong in so many ways

Me forget i said anything * fire burn around me and it had dried me off*

Me so who is first

Jen umm Gajeel

Gajeel Gihi bring it on Jenny-girl

Jen you really need to stop with the nickname * whisper the dare*

Gajeel are you trying to kill me

Jen not really

Gajeel i pick pun-

Jen do you remember what happen last time you picked punishment

Gajeel so that was better than dieing

Jen fine go into the closet

he went in the closet

Me ok while he is in there Gray

Gray ahhh Fuck everything

Me fuck yourself your dare is to kiss someone

Juvia' Juvia hopes gray sama kiss Juvia'

Gray walks up to Erza ( cause she was the closet to Juvia just wait for it)

Juvia' oh Juvia has a new love rival '

when Juvia was in her thoughts guess what happened yup GRAY KISSED JUVIA

Juvia ahhh Juvia is so happy Gray sama kiss Juvia* hugs him*

Jen well that was really touching so lets see hmm Natsu!

Natsu yosh i get another dare

Jen but you don't know if it's a dare or not

Natsu oh then truth then

Jen*shakes head* ok so Natsu how did you feel when future Lucy die right in front of you

Natsu* fire went around him*that son of a bitch killed Lucy i felt so mad that i just wanted to beat him over and over again till there is nothing of him but ash no one dares kill my Lucy or else they are going to regret it

all girls eeekkk NALU FOREVER

Lucy had crashed her lips with his

Me ok you guys can stop you can start your make out at night Lucy and Laxsu we are playing a mini game and you two are in it

They both came up i whisper to them what they are going to do

Me ok guys you need to find out who are they acting like then that the end of it

Laxsu OI BLONDI

Lucy what did you call me lightning face

Laxsu you heard me blond prince

Lucy shut up sparky face

Jen so who are the two people they did

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone Gray and Natsu

Jen correct ok next

Lucy * walks up to Natsu and cling to his arm* Oh Natsu sama Lucy Loves her Natsu sama does Natsu sama loves Lucy to

Natsu * smirks* of course i do * kiss her again*

The girls AWWWW

Laxus Gray cloths

Gray AHHH* went to find his cloths

Mira well Lucy is Juvia but Laxus

Evergreen that can be anyone

Everyone Erza!

Laxsu nope

Everyone Lucy!

nope

Juvia

nope

Gajeel WHO THE FUCK IS IT THEN!

Levy calm down Gajeel

Laxus since you give up it was Cana

Cana EH why me

Laxus i don't know

Me ok so you guys do one more person

Laxus oh Natsu-sama i admire your awesomeness' not really'*he thought*

Everyone Freed

Laxus yes but not it

Evergreen

no

Gray Gajeel* snickers*

Laxus yup * laughing*

Gjaeel SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH SPARKY

Lucy if you guys don't stop fighting you will end up like sting got it

They got scared and shut up

Natsu that's easy Erza!

Erza i like your pick Lucy

Lucy and Laxus Aye sir

Everyone HAPPY * they laugh*

**At night**

Lisanna well that was really fun but i wonder why Jen and Sky wanted us to stay here

Me cause count down from 10 -0 but be in different places

**To Nalu**

Lucy' i wonder why they wanted us to split up'

Natsu hey Lucy can you count down from 10 - 1

Lucy w w why?

Natsu just do it for me

Lucy fine

This is the same thing that happened to the rest of the coulps

all girls 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0-

All the Girls got kissed under and cherry blossom tree with fire works in the air

Everyone why do those two make the best day ever

CAUSE WERE AWESOME"They heard from some were

**Me: well that's was the chapter i now i now it's short but i have school and im lazy so eh :P**

**Lucy: but you two are the greatest **

**Me and Jen: THX**

**Mira: so many coulps in this one you have to teach me some of your work**

**Me: ok and we are still not telling Mira**

**Jen: um Sky maybe we should run**

**Me: why?**

**Jen: look**

**I look...then ran**

**Mira: *in satan soul costume* TELL ME * run after us***

**Me and Jen WELL THAT IS ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR BYE**

**Mira JUST TELL ME**

**Both: NEVER!**

**~Skyla**


End file.
